


Tsuchi: The Unknown Homeworld of Humanity

by Javage7



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime inspired, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javage7/pseuds/Javage7
Summary: Tsuchi is a planet like no other; capable of producing various scenarios and full of endless possibilities, but only one of them will come true.Join Kashi Kiro on his journey to become the best version of himself and fight for his homeworld's survival which is being threatened by The Five Families, The Tokuda Rebellion, Sugita Shadow Clan, and an unstoppable force of destruction.He will make few friends and encounter various enemies during his pursuit to become Tsuchi's Beacon of Hope.
Relationships: Kashi Kainei/Kashi Kira
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	1. Kashi Kiro PTI

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Tsuchi..... well only a sliver of it.

Dark skies dwelled over the land of Tsuchi, accompanied by twinkling stars that shined ever so bright despite its opposite having a stronger presence to those inhabiting the planet.

The Iha Mountains _:_ located on the continent of Hakate labeled as the east end of Tsuchi and owned by one of _The Five Families_ responsible for their guardsmen's elite combat training. 

A lone Rogu Kyabin is positioned near a cliffside with a magnificent view of the small town below and the never-ending mountain range of Hakate.  
The property belonged to the Kashi family who were known by very few in the neighboring town which is the way they liked it and wished to keep it.  
Kashi head of the home Kainei wasn't a fan of human interaction while his wife Kira only had time to tend to her husband and son's needs.

Although the married couple going on fifteen years strong had no problem with seclusion their son took after his mother who at the age of fourteen wanted to meet new people and explore.  
Kainei doesn't regret having a son but does time to time because said son is so hyperactive and always talking about such mundane things.  
Kira on the other hand loves the fact that her son has other interest besides being a stellar Shinobi and impressing his father. Maybe then her son could finally get a girlfriend because the son Kainei and herself created is oh so adorable.

Born on the sixth of Tsuki-One and taught the Ninja Arts by his father Kiro will be turning fourteen this particular midnight.  
What he wanted for his fourteenth birthday when he was finally allowed to ask for a gift to recieve?  
Freedom to explore the village below and go where he pleased was his answer and unsurprisingly it did not go well over Kainei's head.

Kira hated when her family argued over things back when she still had her brother, mother, father and baby sister.  
The argument between her husband and son was no easier and was in fact harder to witness because she created this family and loved them both to death.  
She had been relieved when Kiro had calmed down; apologizing to his father for acting out and Kainei gave their son three million _Kyros_ to spend on anything he wanted in Zuuchi as long as she was there to accompany him.

Kira could see it in her husband's eyes that he felt guilty over bringing their usually happy and content son to that point when she kissed him goodbye.  
Every month Kainei left mysteriously to meet up with that woman who he had stumbled upon her family alongside all those years ago.  
Most woman would be suspicious of their lover and assume he's up to something and either shout at him for it or not be confident enough to do so and prefer to sob in a corner.  
Kira was that rare breed who actually trusted Kainei and knew that their emotional connection ran deep and the only other woman he'd dare touch any way would be no other than herself.

Kiro knew even less about his father's whereabouts during these times but would surprise her when he never bothered to ask.  
Instead her Shinobi son would train harder than ever for hours nonstop which use to worry her when she assumed it was his coping mechanism.  
The mother had nothing to worry about because her son was just a hardworking person always searching for a way to better himself even though any onlooker views him as the perfect prodigy and successor to his father.

\---------------------------------------<^>\---------------------------------------

The Kashi family's Rogu Kyabin was dark all throughout because no lanterns were lit or even the fireplace so romanticized by Kiro's parents to the point he no longer found it cool and interesting.  
_'Finally she's sleep so I can get out of here!'_ Kiro internally celebrates the first step of his plan to escape as he steps away from the cracked Shoji which the outline of his sleeping mother was visible through.  
_'Her breathing pattern is normal. Not too fast or slow so she's not faking it or dying.'_ he assured himself as he moves soundlessly over the wooden floor at a steady pace towards the Shoji leading outside.  
  
His father did say he was allowed to explore Zuuchi tomorrow with his mother but Kiro wanted real freedom not a false perception.  
No one was going to talk to him like an adult if everywhere he went his mother would be hot on his heels worrying as usual.  
Yes Kiro was aware that he was in fact a kid and only thirteen years old he was also aware that he was something much more.  
An aspiring Shinobi who acquired skills most people wished they had at such a young age.

This is a reason why Kiro decided to wear his Shinobi attire and take his Ninja equipment with him tonight: His appearance alone would let adults know he isn't just some kid and any lurking criminals to watch themselves around him.  
The impending fourteen year old prayed to _Nagi_ a Rogue Ninja would show in Zuuchi tonight so he could test his skills against theirs to see if he is indeed a Shinobi and not some kid acting as one.  
Once Kiro reached the exit of his family's Rogu Kyabin he reaches into one of three pouches attatched to his Ninja sash; retrieving a small bamboo cylinder to remove its top so he could pour the liquid into the floor slot which fills.  
_'One. Two. Three. Four, aaaaannnnd five!'_ upon counting to the specific number Kainei taught him he slides the Shoji open a hand width before slipping through without a sound and cautiously closing it back up.

Kiro turns around to immediately look up at the sky populated with a mass amount of shining stars not willing to be overshadowed by the darkness.  
He smiles to himself before returning his eyes straight ahead towards the wilderness which he began to step off towards.  
The soon to be fourteen year old didn't want to waste another minute standing around the place he woke up to everyday for thirteen straight years.  
  
\---------------------------------------<^>\---------------------------------------

An old aged beggar sat on one of many corner's belonging to Zuuchi with a rusted bowl near his foot that hadn't gathered any fortune for him.  
He had given up hope on asking any locals who might be out at this hour passing by and decided to get comfortable and catch a nap before the merchant ran him away like all the others he encountered.  
**_'Chink'_** the sound of _Kyros_ meeting his beggar's bowl startled him from his sleeping position on his side facing the building.  
Assuming his ears had played a trick on him he rolls over onto his opposite side and looks inside the bowl where three thousand _Kyros_ greeted him.

The beggar's eyes widened and mouth fell agape in utter shock and disbelief that someone was willing to bless him with this fortune.  
He could surely purchase a place to stay and plenty of goods, never having to starve and suffer from sickness for sleeping outdoors in the cold.  
After recalling he hadn't properly thanked the man whose footsteps grew farther and farther with each passing second he stood clumsily from his spot to chase him down.

This mysterious man who forever changed a begger like himself into a normal citizen with just one action wasn't alone.  
Four other individuals accompanied him; two walking on either side and each of them wearing black with some form of red somewhere to be found on their clothing.  
The man must've heard him approaching because he held up a hand as if silently ordering the beggar to stop in his tracks which he did, "No need to thank me. It's my duty to uplift all those oppressed by The Five Family's system." he says while glancing over his shoulder at the older aged man before continuing onwards.

These words left the beggar standing there staring at the disappearing form of the five figures in a trance like state.  
It was his duty to help those unfortunate? He never knew people like that existed on Tsuchi especially in a small town like Zuuchi.  
Though he knew one thing for sure that he would always remember the man with shades who changed his life forever for the better.

After rounding the corner one of his comrades question him, "Our bosses boss may be pissed at you for that Etten. You know how she likes to surprise us by taking our wallets to put _'To better use.'_ "  
The leading man looks to his left at the younger male, "She won't know unless you tell her Kuran."  
The teenage boy holds up both arms in mock surrender, "I'm just making sure you know the potential consequences man."  
Etten scoffs at this and resists the urge to laugh, "Don't ever disrespect a veteran like myself by insinuating I don't know the most basic shit."

Kuran runs in front of Etten which prompts everyone to halt, "N-no no no! I didn't mean it like that at all!"  
  
"Kid."

"Huh?"

"Just shut the hell up already and don't say anything else for the remainder of the time we're in Zuuchi." Etten requested before stepping past Kuran alongside his crew.  
The eighteen year old signs miserably before catching up with his assigned team to reclaim his spot on the far left.  
  
Arsu Kuran is the son of a deadbeat and prostitute who cared little for his needs: He knows what suffering is and not having a meal everyday and sometimes even a week.  
This all changed when he met Tokuda Ako one faithful day who had him be taken care of after she caught a beat down he received for attempting to steal food.  
It didn't take him long to figure out she was apart of the controversial _Tokuda Rebellion_ responsible for all the problems on Tsuchi; strangely enough he didn't care about any of that beacuse of who she was and how she treated him.  
Long story short Kuran fell in love with the youngest daughter of the Tokuda family and joined the rebellion to ensure he wouldn't just be a memory to her.  
Pretty pathetic, but his other reason is legitimate: Kuran knows what it's like to suffer and the Tokuda are hell bent on uplifting all on Tsuchi who _The Five Families_ neglect.  
Its a good fight to fight and now that he's capable of fighting he qualifies for one of the rebellion's many teams spread throughout Tsuchi.  
  
Team Udo consists of himself, Zumaki, Raime Abo, Haiyuki Ren, and their leader Etten: Kuran is a replacement after their previous teammate was killed during a mission he doesn't know the details about.  
The teen has tried a few times to connect with them on a basic level: They don't engage in his small talk, aren't impressed with his uncanny skill with Shuriken, and tell him to stop nagging when he asks a genuine question!  
The last time Kuran spoke briefly with Ako she told him to, _'Give it time. Etten is a very nice guy its just that the man they lost on Team Udo was his childhood friend who he grew up with. He feels as if he failed to protect someone he cared for and has yet to accept the fact there was never anything he could do to prevent it.'_  
This explanation made since but it didn't make the fact he was treated poorly once more in his life for something that wasn't his fault any easier.

_'I need a Nagi to save me from this bullshit.'_ Kuran thought as they enter a weapon's workshop under the name Makoto.

\---------------------------------------<^>\---------------------------------------

_'Finally here!'_

Kiro would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly winded from the ten mile run from home to Zuuchi.  
_'I'm getting out of shape. Father use to make me run twenty every weekday and I got use to that when I was ten.'_ he mentally notes to perfect his stamina some other time.  
At this moment in time Kiro was only focused on one thing only: Enjoying his freedom in Zuuchi while he had it.  
Kiro loved his father who did everything to better his son and especially his mother who was just the best person in his entire life.  
_'Wow........I've been living for so many years and I only know two people who are my family.'_  
  
The realization hit him hard and he began to wonder why his mother and father kept him so secluded on Iha's mountain range for so long.  
He wondered what they could possibly be hiding from him but came up empty because why would they feel the need to hide anything from their own son?  
Yes his father did disappear for weeks but Kiro was sure that it was for business because how else would they be able to afford all those nice things mother always made a big deal about?  
  
Kiro discards those thoughts once he officially enters Zuuchi; now surrounded by buildings and businesses.  
He subconsciously rubs the pocket of his black Shinobi style hoodie located over his abdomen where he hears the satisfying sound of _Kyros_ gliding against the other.  
_'Hmmm. What should I buy....Food? No, it's too late for that. Mother always said not to eat too many hours past sundown.'_ Kiro was so lost in his own thoughts he was oblivious to a staggering man approaching him with a bottle of _Urusai_ _Sake_ in hand.

"Hey.... kid... Got any spare change on ya?" this voice prompts him to look up at the newcomer with the poison in hand.  
_'I hate it when mother and father drink that stuff and get all.....handsy, ugh!'_ Kiro cringes on the outside after remembering a particular night when things got out of hand between both adults right in front of their forever scarred son.  
"Not any for you in your current state. I could buy you some water though. Mother told me to do that in case I ever decide to willingly poison myself when old enough."  
  
"Okay okay okay kid.... let me redo this," the drunk then reaches into the sack attatched to a strap which loops diagonally around his form over one shoulder and underneath the other.  
Kiro quirks an eyebrow at the man in front of him, quite curious what he was up to.  
The man draws a one-point Shuriken with a sluggish movement which prompts Kiro to jump back to put a respectable distance between himself and his opponent with a hand on his trusty blade's handle, "Give me all your _Kyros_ kid or I'll kill.....you..." he went from shouting to slurring barely above a whisper and towering over Kiro to collapsing on his back.

_'He.... passed out. Well that was disappointing.'_ Kiro thought while releasing his grip on the hilt of his personal Ninjato which he named Kata which was secured in her scabbard by the name Kato.  
These are the things Kiro relied on those nights when Kainei had him camp in the mountains alone to test his survival skills and he encountered beast of all shapes and sizes.  
This callback gives the thirteen year old boy the perfect thing to purchase for his birthday.  
Kiro took off into a sprint having no clue at all where he was heading but knew there had to be a weapon's shop somewhere in Zuuchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary
> 
> Rogu Kyabin = Log cabin  
> Tsuki = Month  
> Shoji = Japanese style "door"  
> Kyros = Fictional currency  
> Nagi = A God  
> Urusai Sake = Lugubrious Liquor  
> Ninja Sash = Basically like Batman's tactician belt but obviously not advanced.
> 
> Pronounciations
> 
> Tsuchi = Sa-Sue-Chi  
> Iha = I-Augh  
> Hakate = Hah-Ka-Tae  
> Kashi Kainei = Ka-She Kahn-Knee  
> Kashi Kira = Ka-She Que-Ra  
> Kashi Kiro = Ka-She Que-Row  
> Zuuchi = Zoo-Chi  
> Kyros = Kai-Rows  
> Tokuda Ako = Tow-Kooh-Da Ah-Co  
> Arsu Kuran =Are-Sue Cure-Ron  
> Ubo = You-Bow  
> Zumaki = Zoo-Ma-Kee  
> Raime Abo = Rai-Me Ah-Bow  
> Haiyuki Ren = Hi-You-Kee Ren  
> Etten = Eh-Ten  
> Makoto = Ma-Co-Toe  
> Yamata = Ya-Ma-Ta  
> Kato = Kah-Toe


	2. Kashi Kiro PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kashi Kiro is faced with five members of The Tokuda Rebellion and struggles to take on one.

_'Makoto's Weapon Shop'_ was still lit up by bulbs of light despite being empty excluding Makoto Sachi himself of course who was an older fellow with wrinkles underneath his eyes due to his old age.  
No one had entered his shop to purchase or sell any items in the last hour so he figured it was time to close down the shop for tonight and return home to his wife and child.  
The familiar sound of jingling bells alerted Sachi he had a costumer much to his delight.  
The old aged man was not at all expecting to spot a child in all black with a scabbard secured over his left hip housing what was surely a Ninja's blade.

This kid wore a solid black hoodie with a matching Ninja sash that had two small pouches positioned on the right side of his waist and a large one stretching across the back of his waist.  
He had black loose fit Shinobi style legwear with snow white bindings wrapping around his ankles and Shinobi sandals covering his feet in the color black.  
The boy himself had pale white skin, an array of onyx black hair with a thick spike centered at the crown of his head and protruding past his forehead which is dyed a violet purple at the very tip, and lastly his eyes are a matching purple.

The boy was oblivious to Sachi observing him because he was gawking at all the weaponry and equipment positioned on the shelves on either side of him.  
Sachi couldn't help but smile at the child's excitement as he continued down the aisle towards the front counter.  
Once he notices eyes on him the kid adopts an embarrassed look before speaking barely above a whisper initially before steadily increasing his volume, "I did not see you there... Uh hi.... I would say good morning but y'know...It's night." an awkward pause followed as the kid rubs the back of his neck with a nervous smile.  
Sachi chuckles at this before speaking, "That was most evident child, your senses were overruled by your excitement. You have a passion for weapons yes?"

Just like that in an instant the child's nervous expression was abandoned for a certain one and he now spoke confidently, "Yes! I am an aspiring Shinobi so I have a knowledge for weapons." he now stood in front of the glass counter display Sachi was behind.  
So this kid was aspiring to be a Shinobi? Sachi felt obligated to help this child understand being a Shinobi was no game. Everyday you wake up you don't know if it will be your last.  
"I am Makoto Sachi. What is your name young one?" the boy didn't hesitate to answer with pride, "Kashi Kiro."

"You do know being a Shinobi is no easy thing?" Sachi's question struck Kiro as offensive since he adopted a look to convey this while crossing his arms over his chest.  
"That's why I want to become a Shinobi, because it's not easy and everyone isn't capable of overcoming the hardship that's training and intensity of combat that dictates whether you live or die. It's the only way I can become the best version of myself!" Kiro explained with a dreamy expression, eyes casted off to the side and small smile shaping his lips as if reliving a moment.  
Sachi was impressed by Kiro's reasoning for his chosen career path, "It's not the only way you can better yourself." he felt the need to point out.  
Kiro nods his head in agreement, "No it's not, but it is simply _my_ way." was his response.

Sachi was genuinely impressed with this child's mentality and wished he had been so sure of himself back at that age.  
Whoever was the father and mother of Kiro must be very proud of their son for Sachi knew he would do great things because of his unwillingness to be talked out of being a Shinobi.  
_'I pray to a Nagi I live to see this child grow.'_ Sachi internally told himself before speaking, "I wish you the best of luck on your goal."  
"I won't need it but thanks. Hard training and endless effort doesn't need luck." Kiro said with the most innocent smile.

Something crashes harshly into the front door of Sachi's shop which flings it open and disturbs the bells that jingle violently in response.  
Kiro spins around to scan the doorway with his set of purple and a hand grasping Kata's hilt: It took him no longer than a second to recognize who these men were.  
Five members of _The Tokuda Rebellion_ bore their revolutionary colors of black and red as they stroll down the aisle like Kiro had done not long ago in an intimidating manner.  
Sachi was shaken, why were the Tokuda here in a small town like Zuuchi when they could be elsewhere in more thriving communities?  
  
The man in the middle wore shades and no weapon in sight while everyone else's were visible.  
"This is a robbery old man. Collect all your _Kyros_ and hand them over to us." he ordered in a casual manner upon stopping a good distance away from both Kiro and Sachi.  
"Y-ye-yes sir!" the older man was happy to obey as long as he got to return home to his loving wife and young daughter.  
The leading male gestures to a muscular man with a ponytail at his side towering over everyone, "Go with him to make sure he doesn't try anything."

As Sachi retreats to the storage room to retrieve a sack for them to store _Kyros_ in the leading man then turns his attention to Kiro who was staring back at the man unwavering and unafraid.  
Kiro heard about _The Tokuda Rebellion_ from his mother who would tell him stories about the things they did.  
The clan plaguing Tsuchi took pride in robbing hardworking businesses, killing local law enforcement, starting riots, and influencing the public to wreak havoc and act like animals all to spite _The Five Families_ who only restored order after _The Worldwide Religious War_ _of Tsuchi_.

"Sit down somewhere until we're finished here kid. I don't want you getting hurt trying to play a Ninja hero." he said which angers Kiro to the point of drawing Kata in his right hand with a nonverbal exclamation.  
"I don't think so rebel jerk! I'm going to stop you from bullying this man out of the hard earned money he made!" with that being said Kiro sprints towards the leading man with Kata trailing behind in a reverse grip.  
"I'll handle this one solo Udo." the man spoke while stepping forwards to meet his challenger halfway.

\---------------------------------------<^>\---------------------------------------

Kiro pivots rightward simultaneously swinging Kata horizontally at her target's abdomen with speed he took pride in.  
Etten jumps upward; avoiding Kiro's blade so when the kid's back was turned he could throw both legs out to connect harshly with his opponent's upperback.  
Kiro meets the wooden floorboards face first with a pained grunt while Etten lands on the soles of his footwear.  
"Give up kid if you wish to see tomorrow. I won't enjoy killing you but if you keep it up I will." Etten warns Kiro who began picking himself back up to face the leader of Team Ubo.

"No. If I can't beat you I guess there's no tomorrow for me beacuse I would rather die here than give up!" Kiro shouts before engaging Etten once more who signs at his stubborn nature.  
_'Is this kid insane?! Even if he does defeat Etten he still has to go through us.'_ Kuran couldn't believe what he was witnessing.  
This random kid who thought he was a Shinobi had more balls than Kuran ever did at that age and probably does now.  
  
Kiro now weilds Kata in both hands as he swings it diagonally downward; aiming to cut his opponent across their chest.  
Etten leans out of harms way while repositioning his entire body in a split second so he could leap off the ground while jutting a knee forward to crash into Kiro's cheek.  
Kiro feels his teeth rattle before his entire body is thrown into the air for a momentary spin which ends when he lands unceremoniously over his back with a grunt.  
"Hahaha! This kid is pathetic! Finish this brat off already." Zumaki said with an excited expression on his face, he was getting personal enjoyment out of watching Kiro get pummeled.

Kuran bares a worried look on his face as Etten begins to slowly approach Kiro who begins to find his footing once more; significantly slower than last time.  
_'Stay down kid!'_ he wanted desperately to shout those words but knew Kiro wouldn't listen and it wasn't worth getting in trouble with Etten over.  
Kiro tightens both hands over Kata as he thinks to himself, _'He's so fast, like unbelievably fast! Going in up close will do me no good so I'll have to try something with my Shuriken. Yes, a diversion so I can get in and land a hit for once.'_ he settles on with a determined look while jumping back to put the required distance between himself and Etten for this trick to work.

Etten stops in his tracks, "Have I beaten some sense into your brain kid?" he asks while observing Kiro who only chuckles in response with a shake of his head, "If you had it just went in one ear and out the other for asking in such a douchey way."  
Sachi and Abo return from the backroom with a bag full of _Kyros_ to see Kiro reach into the large pouch located on the back of his Ninja Sash to retrieve three four-point Shuriken which he holds between the cracks of his fingers.  
  
"What is going on here? I didn't want any trouble with you men." a confused Sachi says while looking between both individuals squaring off.  
Etten shrugs with a hand gesturing to Kiro, "Unless you can call off your kid there will be bloody trouble all over your floor."  
Kiro spoke before Sachi could even attempt to talk him out of this, "I got this jerk handled sir," he then pitches the trio of Shuriken individually at Etten with familiarity that Kuran had when he was about to do something creative.  
Two Shuriken miss Etten completely who simply stood rooted in his spot and only tilts his head out the way to narrowly avoid the final Shuriken shredding his face.  
As Zumaki laughs at the failed attempt and Ren comments on how pathetic this wannabe Shinobi is Kiro charges at Etten with a self assured smirk.  
**_'Clink!'_** the sound of metal meeting metal briefing caused Etten's eyes to widen in realization, _'He knew I wouldn't be hit! He only threw the first two Shuriken so that the last could ricochet back at me after missing!'_ he internally panicks and the sound of the hand thrown projectile closing in fast on the back of his head didn't help.  
Kuran's eyes widen upon witnessing the trick from the sidelines, _'I gotta say that was quite badass. Too bad for Etten though.'_

The leader of team Udo ducks underneath the Shuriken which glides overhead too close for comfort.  
Kiro swings Kata at the returning Shuriken to send Etten's way again at a much faster rate, _'There's no way he can dodge that from his position. If I got father with this then I'll definitely hit him with it.'_  
As expected Etten was struck in the shoulder which extracts a pained sound from the man's lips which arose shocked expressions on everyone's face excluding Kuran who was strangely rooting for Kiro and had no idea why.

"What?!" - **Zumaki** -

"Etten!" - **Abo** -

_'Nice play kid.'_ - **Kuran** -

_'He isn't just any child to be capable of pulling that off.'_ - **Ren** -

"Dammit kid! You're digging yourself a deeper grave! Stop this now!" an angry Sachi who worried for this kid shouts which earns him a glare from Kiro.  
"No! I never stop fighting once the duel has begun. If I were to lay down my sword I would be dishonoring myself and my family's name." Kiro explains his code before returning his attention to Etten who steadily removes the bloodied Shuriken from his shoulder with grunts of pain.  
"What are our orders?" Ren questions his leader who began standing upright with the Shuriken decorated in his own blood between two fingers.  
"Take him down," Etten says without any emotion which prompts Zumaki to charge at Kiro with his Tekko-Kagi ready to tear into the boy's flesh.

As Kiro settles into a defensive stance with Kata he begins his mantra while inhaling a deep breath of air with his eyes shut, _'You were trained for this moment. When all fell. You still stood tall. One remaining duel of death. Success is your only option.'_ he then exhales while opening his eyes.  
Zumaki began throwing his steel claws at Kiro repeatedly in an attempt to wound or kill his underaged adversary.  
Kiro blocks each and every one of Zumaki's strikes but the strength behind them causes him to back peddle each time steel met steel violently.  
Abo jumps onto the glass counter display Kiro was being backed towards due to Zumaki's never-ending pressure: He removes the Kanabo from his back before jumping off to swing vertically downward over their shared target.

"ABOVE YOU CHILD!" Sachi shouts, unwilling to just watch a child his daughter's age be killed mercilessly no matter how troublesome he may be.  
Kiro doesn't bother glancing up because the barely visible shadow below his feet was getting darker: He instead avoids it with an aerial to his right and limbs tucked inwards before eventually extending them so that he lands securely over one knee and hand over the wooden floorboards.  
The spot Kiro previously occupied is obliterated by Abo's weapon of choice, "I got this brat!" Zumaki shouts at his teammate angrily who removes the Kanabo from the floorboards that were forced onto the soil lying underneath in broken pieces, "We are a team and our leader has given us a target I'll take great pleasure in destroying." he justifies his intervention while approaching Kiro with his weapon held in a reverse grip and dragging across the floorboards.

Zumaki signs in defeat, "Whatever, just let me finish this brat by gouging his eyes out." he requests with a sadistic smile while grinding his Tekko-Kagi together which creates a sickening sound.  
"Of course. I only wish to shatter this boy's ribs and render him immobile." Abo agreed which earns him a chuckle from the significantly shorter man who takes the spot next to him.  
Kiro stands upright while adjusting Kata in his grip and contemplating on his next move, _'Engaging them both is out of the question and keeping it safe by fighting defensively didn't go well with just that creep with the Tekko-Kagi. My only option is to let them think they have the upper hand and then surprise them with something. Yes, that's it!'_ Kiro concludes with a small smile lining his lips.

Kiro was more than confident in his ability to overcome his situation and in fact _certain_ someone with his training and determination will pull through against all odds no matter what.


	3. Kashi Kiro PT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kashi Kiro continues to face off against The Tokuda Rebellion Team Udo.

The small town by the name Zuuchi was silent since all were inside their homes at such a late hour except for the unfortunate souls unable to afford such luxury.  
The only business that was still occupied by its owner was _'Makoto's Weapon's Shop'_ which housed five members of _The Tokuda Rebellion_ and a boy who may live to always be thirteen should he slip up.  
Kashi Kiro was his name, and it was clear to everyone in the room he feared no such death but rather disgracing his family's name.  
Sachi hadn't wanted the aspiring Shinobi to defend his shop from these men and would feel personally responsible if he were to meet his untimely demise.

Kuran watches as Etten stores the bloodied Shuriken in one of his jacket pockets with a confused facial expression which turned into a nervous one when the team leader looks at him.  
"Ako said you were good with Shuriken Kuran. Is that true?" he questions the younger male, "Ye-Yes! I'm a Shuriken specialist if you will." he affirms verbally and a nod of his head.  
Etten gestures to Sachi who was unaware of this because his focus was on Kiro who appeared to be outnumbered and outmatched, "Kill Shi-Makoto."

Kuran manages to keep his external reaction under control but on the inside he was angry, _'He wants me to kill some old geezer?! What the fuck for?!'_ he thinks before expressing this, "I'm gonna have to say no to that direct order sir." he said in a respectful manner.  
The leader of team Ubo's face hardens, "What the hell did you just say kid?" he questions Kuran who normally was quick to apologize and right his wrongs but after seeing Kiro come so far and never lose hope in himself he was beginning to feel confident.....and perhaps a little idiotic.  
"I said no to killing a defenseless old man who probably has a family waiting for him at home! I won't be responsible for their _sorrow and suffering_ and I won't let _any of you_ be the cause of it either!" Kuran shouts at Etten with an index finger aimed at him.  
Etten scoffs at the teen with disappointment, "You really aren't rebellion material and never were. Kill him Ren. I would myself but he isn't worthy of my time." he orders the Udo member who removes both Ono's from their holsters positioned over his hips.

"I never thought you'd be a traitor despite never liking you Kuran." Ren speaks in utter disgust, "Not wanting to kill an old guy for no reason makes me a piece of shit? I pray to Nagi you get help if you sincerely believe that."  
Ren shakes his head at Kuran's over simplification, "You joined a brotherhood for less than a Tsuki and here you are turning your back on us so easily!" he explained before charging at Kuran to swing one Ono vertically downward at the teen's head.  
Kuran reacts quickly by leaning out the way, simultaneously spinning around his attacker to elbow them in the back of their head so that they stumble forwards: He then extracts a trio of four-point Shuriken from one of three medium sized pouches attatched to his Ninja Sash to pitch at Ren's vulnerable backside.  
Upon spinning around Ren was able to deflect two of three Shuriken but the last one cuts into his right ankle at high speeds which elicits a pained cry from him.   
Kuran moves in on his immobilized opponent to jump towards and throw one foot forward to connect harshly with Ren's face which put the older man flat over his back with an audible thud _, 'That felt good! And...... it felt right.'_ he mentally notes before turning to face Etten who sprints towards him with the full intent to make him pay for his betrayal.

Kiro hardens his eyes as Zumaki and Abo began to sprint towards him, "Time to die kid! Don't wet yourself during your final moments okay." Zumaki teased before reaching the required distance and shooting forward one Tekko-Kagi at his target's head.  
A pitch black cloud of smoke explodes into existence which blinds both Zumaki and Abo.  
Kiro leaps into the air over Zumaki's attack with a front flip to kick off the back of his attacker's head and send them face first into the wooden floorboards while Abo simply recieves a flying knee to the forehead which causes the towering man to stagger backwards out of the smoke cloud produced by a Torinoko.  
_'Yes! I do love it when a plan works out as imagined!'_ Kiro internally celebrates while acting on the offensive by swinging Kata horizontally across Abo's abdomen to draw blood and a pained grunt from the towering man: He then slashes across the man's chest diagonally upward before jumping straight up for an airborne stab that would surely end the man's life.

Abo recovered from his dazed state in time to sidestep Kiro's attack so that the boy simply lands a few feet behind him and he could swing his Kanabo horizontally at his attacker's body.  
Kiro jumps over the blunt weapon's path with his back still to Abo and legs tucked to ensure his safety.  
Abo keeps his momentum going with the Kanabo when he adjusts his grip so that he held it in both hands and raised over his head.  
Kiro's eyes widen when the weapon began descending over his form unexpectedly fast, _'Damn this guy is strong! Looks like he isn't tall for nothing, able to move that heavy weapon so fast is pretty cool. '_ he just barely jumps out of harms way into the air to his right where he reaches for a trio of Shuriken to send Abo's way all at once.

As Abo sacrifices his left arm to take the full barrage of Shuriken in order to preserve his face, Zumaki exits the smoke cloud with a raging cry, "I'll make you suffer ten times worse for that!" he declares while approaching Kiro fast.  
_'This creep again! I got to out something to take him out of this fight for good. Maybe the trick to this guy is to attack first and pressure him?'_ Kiro thinks to himself before retrieving a Shuriken which he sends Zumaki's way.  
The man with Tekko-Kagi weaves underneath the hand thrown projectile without slowing his approach at all, "What was that supppse to accomplish brat?" he asks rhetorically with a chuckle and smug smirk.

Once close enough Kiro leaps into the air with a spin and Kata held in a reverse grip which forced his opponent on the defensive; holding both Tekko-Kagi over their face to block Kata attempting to cut horizontally across it.  
While still suspended in mid air and still in rotation Kiro rears back a leg to then throw forward so that the sole of his Shinobi sandal crashes into Zumaki's defensive: The force behind the kick throws Zumaki slightly off balance as Kiro lands with a clear advantage over his adversary.  
"Take This!" Kiro clamors with Kata secured in both palms before jutting her forward to stab through Zumaki's entire left leg which was more than a little satisfying and the man's cry of anguish only added to that.  
Kiro removes Kata from Zumaki's leg with a spray of crimson red before kicking the man behind his wounded leg's ankle so that he met the wooden floorboards back first unceremoniously, " _You_. _Are_. _Beaten_. Who's the pathetic one now creep?" he teases his takedown who only clutches at their leg with an angry expression on their face which is wiped clean off when Kiro throws a heel across the man's temple to knock him unconscious.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson personally." Etten spoke before throwing two fist aiming for Kuran's face which are successfully blocked by the teenager's arms.  
The leader of team Ubo brings one leg upward before pivoting on his available foot so he could swing the attacking limb diagonally over his target's head, simultaneously turning his back to them.  
Kuran's head is forced down to the side and stumbles slightly in that direction upon being hit as Etten springs forward with a leg forward so that the sole of his footwear collides with the ex Ubo member's sternum which throws his back into one of the glass shelves housing weaponry with a grunt.  
Etten starts with his right before altering between both fist with each strike to Kuran's chest, abdomen, left cheek, abdomen, chest, right cheek, and lastly the leader of team Udo rears back his fist to throw devastatingly into the traitor's forehead.

The glass shelf behind Kuran's head shatters on impact which splits into tiny pieces before before planting themselves into the teenager's scalp painfully, "Argh!" he cries out as Etten grabs him around the collar of his red shirt to pull him in for a head butt which broke his nose before swinging him around to knee in the abdomen.  
Kuran looses the ability to breath as he lurches over with both hands attempting to comfort his aching stomach before the heel of a foot connects with the back of his neck which throws him onto the ground harshly with an audible thud.  
Etten approaches the teen who lay motionless on the floor, desperately trying to regain his breathing and overcome the pain, "I'm glad you revealed your true colors so soon before any major plans had been set in motion. As a team leader my job is to weed out the weak, and you _Arsu Kuran_ are the weakest and most useless link to team Ubo." he finishes while crouching down next to Kuran to lift the traitor's head by his array of steel silver colored hair.

Kuran's face felt like it had been stung by a million bees and body ached like no other beating he received during his days on the streets.  
_'This guy isn't Ubo's leader for nothing.'_ Kuran notes to self while making eye contact with the man as best he could with those damn shades on.  
The teenager was well aware that he was about to die here and now in an old man's weapon shop like a nobody who won't be remembered or mourned by anyone.  
Why was Arsu Kuran killed by his fellow Tokuda team members? What drove him to betray them? A fucking brat who he had no connection to at all.  
With one ounce of courage remaining, Kuran glares up at Etten before spitting out saliva mixed with blood directly over one of the lenses of the man's precious shades, "Fuck you!"

"Impossible! How did you best my comrade?!" Abo questions the teenage boy who wore an astonished expression on his face which Kiro smirks at, "You are still asking those types of questions after the Shuriken trick?" he asked rhetorically while returning Kata inside his scabbard Kato.  
_'What I'm about to do doesn't require Kata's assistance.'_ Kiro then sprints towards Abo who predictably swings his weapon horizontally at his body so he simply somersault flips over it before stepping onto the towering man's chest accented with streaks of blood from Kata earlier.  
Kiro smiles smugly at Abo who stares at him in awe before being kicked underneath the chin which throws his head back and arises a faint trail of blood from his mouth: His attacker had simply used him as a platform to spring off of with a backflip and twist as they ascend.  
Sachi's mouth falls agape and eyes widen when the soles of Kiro's footwear meet the ceiling, "Here I Come!" he announced before pushing off with all the strength his legs possessed.  
The old aged man was mesmerized by the sight of this thirteen year old zipping dowards towards the towering man with an enraged battle cry, _'What a extrodinary child.'_

A millisecond after Abo regains his vision and takes notice of a fist being thrown forward he is pulverized by it.  
**'KSHSHSH!'** the sound of glass shattering drew everyone's attention towards Kiro who had punched Abo so hard in the head with so much force it sent the back of the man's head through the glass counter he had stood on earlier in an attempt to surprise attack his underaged adversary.  
Kiro slowly removes his throbbing fist from the man's face to wring out while rising to his full height from his previous kneeling position, "Looks like I hit him a little too hard right Sachi?" he asks before laughing genuinely with no malicious undertones much to Sachi's liking.

_'This child is capable of killing and yet still maintains a heart of gold? I never knew that was possible on Tsuchi.'_ Sachi thought while smiling warmly at Kiro who adopts an embarrassed and guilty expression once he takes notice of the fact he ruined the glass counter that surely cost thousands of _Kyros_.  
"I'm so sorry for damaging your property Shi-Makoto! My mother would not be so angry about this if she were here! I'll pay you for it right now!" Kiro says frantically while reaching into his Shinobi style hoodie pocket but the old aged man stops him with a hand over his arm, "Not now Kiro. You still have one remaining..... it seems two of them had some sort of disagreement." Sachi stated which prompts the aspiring Shinobi to turn his head to see Etten standing next to a badly beaten Kuran.  
Kiro couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto his lips, "I would leave if I were you Tokuda jerk! I'm not playing anymore!" he declared while assuming his fighting stance, _'I don't think I'm fast enough with Kata to match him so maybe I'll do better in hand to hand as backwards as that sounds.'_ he thinks to himself with a nod.  
"This won't end any differently than last time. When I'm done with this toddler I'll ensure you suffer the worst death imaginable at the hands of Ako." Etten said while stepping past Kuran who could only grunt painfully in response.  
Kiro was curious about what had transpired between the two who were suppose to be teammates while he was fighting Zamaki and Abo but would have to wait after he defeated Etten.

The aspiring Shinobi and impending thirteen year old sprints towards Etten with a battle cry.  
Sachi now felt confident in Kiro's ability that he would put team Udo's leader in his place.  
Kuran only lay there on the wooden floorboards wishing he could assist Kiro, but everything just hurt so much.

\---------------------------------------<^>\---------------------------------------

 _'I should not be surprised by this.'_ were Kashi _Atama_ of the family Kainei's thoughts as he glides through the air majestically before the sole of one sandal meets a tree branch so that he could push off of to repeat the process of traversing Iha's mountains to Zuuchi.  
He had returned home early because of his life guide not showing at their monthly meet up spot which was very unusual; figuring something was amidst he wished to pursue this mystery and figured he should inform his wife Kira and son Kiro he would be out a lot longer than usual.  
This is when he discovered his Shinobi son was missing from his room which prompted Kira to loose her mind and blame herself for their son's absence.  
After calming his wife down and assuring her it wasn't at all her fault he set out to Zuuchi where he was certain Kiro was.

It only took Kainei twenty minutes to reach Zuuchi, _'I knew something was up when he apologized so suddenly. My son is capable of being deceitful, a quality trait for a Shinobi but not at all admirable when used on me.'_  
Kainei was currently padding down one of Zuuchi's familiar dirt paths which a man who seemed to be nursing his head occupied; leaning against a wooden railing where one could observe a small pond.  
The Kashi _Atama_ of the family decided to question this man if he had happened to see Kiro, "Excuse m-" Kainei didn't even get to ask his question because the man held out a hand with an aggravated sound before speaking, "Either _whisper_ or don't speak at all!"  
An annoyed look overcomes Kainei's usual calm and unchanging facial features, _'I knew this was a bad idea, but no one else is lurking around Zuuchi during these hours so I don't have a choice.'_ were his thoughts as he signs miserably.

"I'm looking for a thirt-fourteen year old kid with Ninja equipment on him. Have you happened to see him roaming around here?" Kainei questions the man; refusing to whisper and simply spoke in his usual dreary manner he only used on strangers.  
The man Kainei assumed was recovering from a hangover sucks his teeth before removing his hand from his head which he lifts to lock eyes with the Kashi family _Atama_.  
"Are you death or what?! I said whisper idiot-" he stops mid sentence once he takes notice of Kainei's attire which struck a simpleton like him as intimidating.

Kainei wore steel onyx black armor with violet purple accents dancing along it in a mezmerizing manner: His chestplate was smooth and circular shaped unlike an honorary Samurai's and mainly protected his upper body while a skin tight black material hid his actual skin from sight.  
The unique armor's shoulder pads are solid black and triangular shaped with a point sticking out of their singular sharp tip located at the bottom which travels up at an obtuse angle to eventually stop across the sharp tips topside parallel from the other in the color purple.  
The top of both Kainei's arms are protected by black colored bracers and fist secured in purple fabric: He wears a hakama which includes both colors and an added silver which glistens in the moonlight.  
The front of both Kainei's legs are protected by leg bracers that match his arms configuration: His Shinobi sandals a dark purple like his combat gloves.  
The Kashi family _Atama_ himself had pale white skin, an array of onyx black hair that has tiny spiked bits here and there, and his eyes are a violet purple.

"Holy shit!" the man was so startled he fell over the wooden railing and into the pond; soaking himself headfirst in which Kainei facepalms at with a sign.  
"I apologize for interrupting your idiocy Shi. I'm better off searching on my own." Kainei said before stepping off further into Zuuchi in search of his troublesome Shinobi son.  
"No Wait!" the man's voice prompts Kainei to pause where he stood and glance over a shoulder at the drunk who clambers over the railing to approach the Kashi family _Atama_ with soaking wet clothing.

"Do you have something for me?" Kainei asks upon turning fully around to face the man who shivers when a small breeze presents itself momentarily.  
He nods his head frantically before speaking, "I may have seen a kid with your colored eyes when I was off the _Urusai Sake_." he admits sheepishly since he vaguely remembers trying to rob said kid.

Sakata Ibako grew up in the wealthy city of Zhaohar, Heizonaki located on the continent of Hakate like Zuuchi.  
He grew up to eventually be employed by The Hakate Kaisha where he advanced through the ranks over the course of six years to claim the spot as a ceo.  
Not too long after marrying the woman of his dreams he was fired from his job for leaking some important files he wasn't suppose to despite him swearing up and down he did no such thing.  
The woman who he poured his heart and soul to was revealed to be nothing but a gold digging seductress, nowadays the only thing he pours is Sake in a shot glass.  
He couldn't stay in Zhaohar with everyone making a mockery of him so opted to use all of his savings to relocate to Zuuchi.

The man standing before Ibako eyes him skeptically, "Why should I trust a drunk like yourself?" Kainei questions him and he could only offer a clueless shrug, _'He brings up a good point. The hell could I say to assure him?'_  
"You look like a pretty smart guy that sees beyond your eyes. Do I look like an ordinary drunk to you?" Ibako asks with his arms apart to their full extent.  
Kainei observes the man with his calculating unblinking gaze for five seconds before answering dreary as usual, "Yes." he then pivots a full three-sixty degrees to step off in the opposite direction of Ibako.

"Well Fuck You Too Then!" Kainei ignored the drunk's curse sent his way and focuses on finding his Shinobi son, _'This is what happens when you give people the benefit of the doubt. They waste your time.'_  
As Kainei began searching the mostly vacated Zuuchi his thoughts wander to the other problem presented to him, _'Where was Yumo? She set the time as always during our last discussion. And since when was she ever late? That's my thing.'_  
Yumo was his lifelong guide and mentor who saw something within him at a very young age that would save Tsuchi and all those who inhabited it from total extinction.

_'You chose the wrong time to be a thorn in my side Kiro. I have potential world ending problems to prevent, again. I don't have time for small mundane things like keeping you in line.'_ Kainei rants internally before suddenly stopping in his tracks.  
The Kashi family _Atama_ took notice of the fact that _'Makoto's Weapon Shop'_ didn't have their lights off despite every other business having been closed.  
Kainei approaches steadily without another thought swarming through his mind about Kiro or Yumo.

\---------------------------------------<^>\---------------------------------------

Sachi and Kuran watch from the sidelines as Kiro approaches Etten while emitting a battle cry.  
The aspiring Shinobi at the age of thirteen jumps upward when within range in an attempt to knee Etten underneath the chin.  
Team Udo's leader simply catches Kiro's knee which he forces downward; unwilling to retreat the purple eyed boy goes for a leg sweep immediately upon landing which Etten easily jumps over.

Kiro continues his assault by springing back into the air while angling his body diagonally when airborne with his head closest to the floor: From this position Kiro swings a leg at his target's head which is blocked by a forearm.  
Etten is a little taken back by this maneuver but doesn't show it and just throws his available fist at Kiro's face.  
**'SHMACK!'** Sachi and Kuran's eyes widen when Kiro stops Etten's fast approaching fist with the use of both hands while upside down: He then twists so that he lands securely over the soles of his Shinobi sandals with Etten's wrist in his grasp.  
The leader of team Udo hisses in discomfort when Kiro angles his opponent's arm at an unnatural angle so that he could yank him downwards, simultaneously jumping upward once more to bend both knees before throwing his legs out so that the soles of his footwear crash into his adversary's temple and cheekbone.

Etten's shades leave his face as he is propelled backwards into a shelf display face first; shards of glass planting themselves into his cheeks and all along his forehead which were now bloody.  
Kiro lands properly on his feet after a flip backwards as Etten slowly but surely removes his head from the shattered glass with the distinct sound of agony.  
"Surrender now or _I will_ kill you. I don't want to but _I will_ if I have to." Kiro tells Etten with a serious expression on his face Sachi and Kuran were unnerved to see.  
The familiar sound of singing bells greeted everyone who was still conscious ears and drew their eyes to the shop's entrance.

_'Local Law Enforcement?'_ - **Etten** -

_'More Tokuda.'_ - **Kiro** -

_'Who could this possibly be at this late hour?'_ - **Sachi** -

_'Please don't be Ako!'_ - **Kuran** -

Kainei enters, _'Makoto's Weapons Shop'_ with all eyes on him while his only focused on the young boy with a matching set of purple who immediately goes rigid upon spotting his father.  
_'No No No No No! This is all wrong! Father always returns from his trip a week or two later, not the same night!'_  
"Kiro, with me." was all that left Kainei's mouth as he stood waiting at the door for his son to approach him.  
"F-Fa-Father I can't leave now. These Tokuda jerks are trying to bully Shi-Makoto out of his _Kyros_ with intimidation and strength in numbers." Kiro explains his situation which prompts Kainei to scan the room of all Tokuda members who were either unconscious, badly beaten, or had glass shards in their face.  
"I take it you were winning?" Kainei asks rhetorically which causes his son to smile cheekily, "You didn't train me to do anything else but win didn't you?" was his prideful response.

Etten was strangely stuck in a trance like state due to the sight of Kiro's father who looked to be someone only a fool would tangle with, _'And I hit his son.'_ he reminds himself fearfully.  
Sachi was taken aback by Kainei's prescence but it all made sense why Kiro was so determined to become a hardworking Shinobi, _'He wants to live up to his father's name no matter what.'_  
Kuran stares at Kainei with admiration and envy since his father didn't stick around after filling his mother up, _'No wonder why this kid is the way he is. His fathee looks to be a complete badass.'_

"You two Tokuda personal," Kainei suddenly spoke again which snaps everyone out of their internal thoughts, "I want you out of Shi-Makoto's shop now or what comes next won't be an enjoyable experience." the threat was crystal clear.  
Etten knew he was outmatched but wouldn't be talked to like he was a piece of garbage, "The Arsu brat is no longer a part of the rebellion, and I won't go anywhere without my team!" he shouts before charging at Kainei with an enraged battle cry.  
Kainei blocks a kick descending diagonally towards his face with a forearm before throwing a punch off course with a balled fist in a casual and composed manner while wearing a bored and uninterested expression.  
The Kashi family _Atama_ throws his available fist into Etten's mouth which sends the man several feet away in the air to eventually land unceremoniously on his back and skid to a halt.

_'The strength?!'_ - **Sachi** -

_'How is he even capable of that?!'_ - **Kuran** -

_'Ouch! I know that hurt more than any hit I ever received from father.'_ - **Kiro** -

Kainei steps over Ren's motionless corps to approach Kuran whose eyes widen in fear, "No father he's innocent! Well not innocent since he _was_ with the rebellion but he never tried to attack me!" Kiro explains with both arms up and palms open from his new spot in front of Kuran who was on both knees with an arm nursing his abdomen.  
"Calm yourself." Kainei told his son who raises an eyebrow in confusion before eventually understanding what he meant and stepping aside so he could address Kuran.  
The teenager's eyes widen a bit when Kainei offers him a helping hand which he accepts hesitantly.  
"If you truly wish to sever your ties with The Tokuda Rebellion I pray to Nagi you will live long enough to find where you fit in on Tsuchi." Kainei gives him the best advice one could offer before releasing Kuran's arm.

The ex team Udo member nods grimly at Kainei then glances at Kiro before stepping off towards the exit of _'Makoto's Weapon Shop'_ solemnly.  
Kainei approaches Sachi to gift twenty thousand _Kyros_ , "This will cover for the damages my son caused. I advise you get in contact with local law enforcement to take care of them." Kainei suggests before giving his Shinobi son a stern look which Kiro knew all too well.

_'I am in so much trouble. I pray to Nagi my birthday isn't ruined because of this.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary
> 
> Shi = Mr  
> Atama = Head of household
> 
> Pronounciations
> 
> Makoto Sachi = Ma-Co-Toe Sa-Chi  
> Sakata Ibako = Sai-Ka-Ta I-Ba-Co  
> Zhaohar Heizonaki = Jow-Ar He-Zo-Na-Kee


	4. Revelations & Preparation PTI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiro wants to prove to his father that he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself in a duel between father and son.

The continent of Hakate was experiencing extravagant weather this morning plants, humans, beast, and even insects can enjoy.  
It was the perfect day to go out and indulge in a variety of activities.  
Only one boy with purple colored eyes who had officially aged another year wasn't allowed to frolic in this blessed weather: Kashi Kiro was grounded for his actions that could've cost his life.  
Kiro's breathing becomes unbearably shaky as he struggles to push his entire body up as far as his arms could extend from a handstand position, _'One fifty six.'_ he counts internally before collapsing overhead to land over his back with an audible thud.  
_'Dammit! That's only six more than when I tried it a minute ago! I need to get stronger if I'm suppose to protect Zuuchi from the rebellion!'_ he thinks before revisiting the conversation he had with his father.

The Kashi family _Atama_ and _Shison_ walk side by side up Iha's sloped mountains in uncomfortable silence, "I still don't understand why you're mad at me." Kiro speaks with his arms crossed firmly over his chest and eyes casted off to the side bitterly.  
"I'm not mad at you Kiro, but something far worse. I am disappointed." Kainei spoke which causes Kiro's eyes to widen and mouth split open as his chest aches in emotional pain.  
_'...He's disappointed in me...'_ Kiro repeats to himself internally before listening to his father when he began to speak, "You were deceitful towards your own father and disrespected your mother by sneaking away. Not only that but you riled things up with Tokuda henchmen seeking attention." Kainei's words hurt more because they were true, but there was also more to it than that which would help Kiro's case.

"I... only wanted to prevent Shi-Makoto's business from being harmed and him." Kiro tries to explain which earns him a glare from his father, "You weren't suppose to get involved in any combat unless absolutely necessary. You are too young to be indulging in duels."  
Kiro meets his father's eyes with an equal amount of intensity, "Well what do you expect of your son when you train him to be a Shinobi since he was six years old?! To just watch someone get wronged knowing I'm capable of stopping it?!" he shouts at Kainei whose tone switches to a commanding like one, "To stay in your place."  
Kiro laughs sarcastically with an inappropriate smile shaping his lips, "So this is what this is about? You want me to stay in the same place _everyday all day_ while you get to leave and do cool stuff all the time and use your Ninja skills!"  
  
"This isn't about any of that. You left your mother alone and put your life at risk." Kainei ignores Kiro's accusation which riles him up even more to the point of balling his fist.  
"I'm a Shinobi! It's what I do!" he said to which Kainei nods at before speaking, "Yes, when authorized by your master which is me." this prompts for Kiro to step in front of his father which stops the man in his tracks.  
"Not anymore. From now on I'm _my_ _own_ master." Kiro declares with a serious expression on his face before turning away from Kainei to step off towards home.  
The Kashi family _Atama_ begins walking again, "You won't be seeing Zuuchi for a long time." he states which earns him a glance from Kiro and a cryptic response, "Hmph. We'll see."

Back to the present day Kiro looks around his large room after equipping all of his Ninja clothing on and gear in place, _'I'm going to Zuuchi wether father likes it or not. I just wish I had time to set up traps or something. Oh well, looks like I'm going in on an even playing field.'_ were his thoughts as he exits his bedroom and enters the living space.  
Kira was stirring a pot of breakfast delights being heated on the stove when suddenly she heard the Shoji to Kiro's room being opened so turns her head to greet him with a cheerful smile.  
She wore a beautiful kimono colored a vibrant purple with silver accents to enhance its detail and beauty, the obi was a solid black, while her zori's were a vibrant purple: At the moment she was wearing a cooking apron since she was in the midst of preparing breakfast.  
The _Soshi-Sha_ of the Kashi family herself had pale white skin, an abundance of onyx black hair traveling down her back to eventually halt at the curve of it and two bangs parallel from the other over both temples, and her eyes are an onyx black.

"Morning Kiro!" Kira greets her son who she figured would be in a mood over an argument she knew her husband Kainei had with her son.  
"Morning Mother. Do you know where father is?" Kiro asks on his approach while glancing around the living space.  
"Outside meditating. I was going to deliver his breakfast to him in a bit." Kira answers before bothering to ask a question herself, "Why do you have on your Shinobi attire son?" she questions him with both hands on her hips and giving him a look.  
Kiro shys away from his mother's piercing gaze while rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "No reason at all mother." he says barely above a whisper.

Kira rolls her set of black at her son's obvious dishonesty, "You are going to fight your father aren't you?" she questions him once more.  
Kiro exhales in defeat while throwing his arms up momentarily, "What else am I suppose to do mother? Father won't let me return to Zuuchi if I apologize and ask nicely."  
"So your immediate next option was to try and best your father in a duel?" Kira notes with a raised eyebrow which she recieves a nod from in response.  
  
"It was either that or stay here on this cliffside all day which _I am not_ doing anymore!" Kiro declared before approaching the front exit of the Rogu Kyabin.  
Kira exhales while returning to her cooking and thoughts about the only two people she cared about that were alive.  
_'Kainei really didn't like the fact Kiro left me home alone because he's always so damn worried about me like I can't handle myself!'_ she thought with a hint of anger.  
_'Kiro has entered that rebellion stage of his teen years. He has grown up so fast it's almost unbelievable.'_ a smile graces her lips upon the happier thought entering her mind.

\---------------------------------------<^>\---------------------------------------

The Kashi family _Atama_ sat over a stone with a flat topside: Legs crossed, hands resting over his bent knees, and eyes shut as he focuses hard on trying to locate Yumo.  
Normally when he wanted to communicate with his life guide from across Tsuchi it only took concentration which does take quite a bit of effort since Kainei has never been good at calming his mind while Kira was the opposite.  
_'A trait I will never admit to giving Kiro.'_ he thinks which makes him frustrated and growl lowly since he had once again butchered his concentration.  
Kainei never remembered it being this hard in the past so either he was getting old or something bad really is amidst like he feared last night.

"Father! I'm going to give you ten seconds to prepare yourself for my attacks." Kiro said before using the hood of his jacket which simultaneously secures a solid black Shinobi style mask over his mouth and nose.

Kainei adopts a curious look on his face while standing from his seated position while turning his body so he could lock eyes with a matching set of purple.  
Kiro had Kata drawn which he held in both hands in front of him, "What are you doing Kiro." Kainei wasn't at all surprised at this but more so annoyed by his son's determination to fight a battle he couldn't win.  
Kiro charges Kainei's slightly elevated position with a battle cry, "I'm going to Zuuchi so I can make sure the people are safe from the rebellion wether you like it or not!" he declares before jumping forwards to swing Kata a dozen times; altering between diagonal, horizontal, and vertical attacks randomly.  
Kainei had leapt back off the flat stone when his son had approached so that he blocks all twelve lightspeed swings while airborne.

Upon landing Kiro attempts to stab Kainei between the small point his chestplate and shoulder pads didn't protect but his father simply uses an arm bracer to block the attack before using superior strength to cast Kata aside.  
The Kashi _Shison_ goes with Kata's momentum by leaping off the ground with a spin and swinging the heel of one foot at his father's temple while horizontal in mid air: Kainei steps backward out of harms way so once the soles of Kiro's Shinobi sandals meet the ground he dives at his father in an attempt to stab once more but this time in the abdomen which wasn't protected by any armor.  
Kainei ducks low and extends both arms at the precise moment so that he can grab Kiro by the Shinobi style hoodie and throw towards a tree's trunk that his son would crash into back first while upside dowm.  
Kiro maneuvers his body in mid air from upside down to right side up all while reaching into the large pouch of his Ninja Sash to retrieve a Torinoko: The purple eyed boy rockets the smoke explosive at his father as he kicks off the tree with a somersault before landing securely on both soles of his Shinobi sandals.

Kainei shields his face with both arm bracers which the Torinoko burst to life over as Kiro pitches a total of nine Shuriken three at a time to repeat the trick he did last night times three and with his opponent being blind.

**'CLINK!'**

**'CLINK!'**

**'CLINK!'**

Kiro watches from a distance as three Shuriken ricochet off two each before disappearing into the newly birthed smoke cloud, _'Did I get him?! Should I be happy if I did? I'm not trying to hurt him too much.'_ were his internal thoughts concerning his father.  
Kainei suddenly protrudes from the cloud with a gust following after him momentarily due to his speed which causes Kiro's eyes to go wide and mouth fall agape, _'Why the hell was I worried about him?! I should be focused on winning this destined duel that's been building up for years.'_ he then bares a battle hardened expression as his father closes in on him.  
_'He almost got me with that. My son is definitely getting better.'_ were Kainei's thoughts as he swings a leg horizontally at his son's chest but as expected his Shinobi son backflips with the use of both hands to narrowly avoid the kick.

Kiro goes airborne again with a spin so he could rotate from his horizontal position in an attempt to throw the heel of one sandal over his father's head.  
The Kashi family _Atama_ stops the blow with a forearm and watches in astonishment as Kiro maneuvers himself with only the foot on Kainei's forearm and what little momentum he had so he could pressure his father with a series of continuous bicycle kicks.  
_'His determination is admirable and utterly annoying.'_ Kainei said internally while putting his arm bracers to use for the hundredth time.  
"I'M GOING TO ZUUCHI!" Kiro clamors before bending both legs before kicking them out with all the strength they possessed at his father's impeccable defense which throws Kainei flat on his backside momentarily before bouncing off to eventually recover by placing a hand down and digging a knee into the ground.

Kiro had pushed off with a backflip and twist to extend his time in the air where he draws Kata from Kato which he pulls from his Ninja Sash to fling at his father and it was followed by Kata.  
Kainei deflects Kato by swatting the Scabbard back into the air where it catches Kata on descent; securing its lethal partner before the sole of their owner's sandal connects with her hilt which sends him spiraling at an intense and unavoidable speed at Kiro's desired target.  
_'Ah hell, he got me.'_ was Kainei's final thought which arose a small smile on his lips before Kato crashed into his forehead so hard the back of his head met the ground almost instantaneously.  
Kiro lands with a slight stumble since he hadn't had the time to perfect that nifty little trick for combat usage.

The Kashi family Shison approaches his father who sits up from his downed position with a hand nursing his head and disoriented groan leaving escaping his mouth, "Are you okay father?" Kiro asks with a warm a smile while offering a helping hand to the man who made him such a capable fighter.  
Kainei's been expecting this day to come when Kiro would eventually best him in some way shape or form but the sudden arrival of it had caught him completely off guard.  
"Yes. Yes I am son." Kainei answers before accepting his son's hand which was pretty useless since Kiro couldn't lift him up with all that armor on: The father chuckles at his son's humorous struggle before lifting himself up by pushing off the ground which caused Kiro to fall on his butt since he had been mid-pull.

"Hehehe. It seems as if Nagi only wants one of us standing." he jokes which gets a genuine smile from Kainei which was no easy feat.  
The sound of the Rogu Kyabin opening up drew two sets of purple to Kira who stood on the porch with two food trays in hand, "I hope you two settled this issue because I've brought breakfast and I want to have some nice family friendly small talk with no awkward silences and or passive aggression." the Soshi-Sha of the Kashi family spoke in a lighthearted tone as she approaches her husband and child.  
"There will be none of that Kira. My eyes have been opened to a new prospect." Kainei assures his wife who he meets halfway as Kiro retrieves Yamato and Kato to return to his Ninja Sash.  
Kira gives her husband a kiss on the cheek, "And what would that be hmmm?" she asks which prompts Kainei to glance at Kiro wistfully before speaking, "Telling him the truth, and letting him go down the path he is destined to take."

Tsuchi was once more in grave danger and Kainei wouldn't be available to stop it; fortunately for humanity his son will live on to fight for its survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary
> 
> Shison = Offspring
> 
> Soshi-Sha = Procreator


	5. Revelations & Preparation PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kainei reveals new things about himself as Kira recalls the day she met her husband.

The Kashi family consisting of Kainei, Kira, and Kiro sat over the large flat stone eating their enjoyable breakfast comfortably in each other's prescence.  
Kiro was almost certain after he stepped up to his father that he'd be allowed to pursue whatever he wanted in Zuuchi.  
Kira was overjoyed that things had been settled between her husband and son, but now once more worried about what Kainei said earlier in response to her playful question.  
Kainei was impressed with his son and found that he may be capable of carrying the weight of the world like he once had to do at his son's age.

The Kashi Shison was currently retelling the fight he had with a Tokuda Rebellion team to his parents, "I used the Shuriken trick dad suffered from on that Tokuda jerk! You should've seen the look on everyone's face!" he exclaimed with a look of remembrance on his face.  
"Aren't you so talented." Kira was gushing over her son's abilities as he continued on about how he bested the team, "After punching that tall man's head through the glass and apologizing to Shi-Makoto I turned around to see one of the Tokuda guys had been beaten up by their team leader."  
Kira shapes her facial features to convey confusion, "What happened? Why would a member of the rebellion ever turn their backs on their brothers and sisters?" she asks since it was unheard of for such a thing to happen.  
Kiro initially only shrugs his shoulders in response to the question, "He wasn't okay with the idea of stealing all of Shi-Makoto's Kyros and maybe even killing me for only defending Shi-Makoto." he answers with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What happened to him?" Kira asks with newfound interest which Kainei responds to, "I told him he should seize this opportunity to find where he fit in on Tsuchi before his final day which isn't so far away because of his previous alignment with the Tokuda." he explains.  
Kira adopts a disturbed look, "How old is he?" she asks her husband, "Although it hardly matters. The boy couldn't have been any older than eighteen." Kainei reveals which gets a sympathetic look from his wife, "I knew it."  
Kainei hardens his face, "Don't feel sorry for him Kira. The decisions we make are our own fault. Maybe now he'll wisely consider each choice he makes and how it may effect his future." he tells his wife who nods bitterly while thinks back on how Kuran looked at him before leaving _'Makoto's Weapon Shop.'_ as if there was something he wanted to say but decided against it.  
The aspiring Shinobi began to grow curious about what the older boy wanted to say to him, _'What if he was considering telling me some information about the Tokuda? Nah. Unlikely since he is just a foot soldier in his leader's eyes.'_ Kiro shakes away the thought and focuses on finishing his meal.

Kainei signs in exasperation before glancing between Kira and Kiro once and speaking, "I have something to reveal about myself." his sudden apeech drew two sets of eyes from their food to him.  
"Oh! Story time? We haven't done one of those since forever!" Kiro exclaimed happily while watching his father attentively, "What would that be?" Kira asks seriously while crossing both arms over her chest.  
After seeing this response from his usually cheerful mother he tenses up, 'What is going on here? It seems like mother is mad at father for something.'

"I... already told you about my time as an orphan and how I was adopted at the age of eight, but I never told you who took me." Kainei starts off with and gives the statement time to linger before continuing, "During The Worldwide Religious War of Tsuchi the opposing factions each had powerful beings influencing their every decision which would have eventually drove humanity to extinction."   
Kiro nods his head in agreement while Kira hums which prompts Kainei to continue his story telling, "Beings like these with limitless power capable of universal destruction and harm are referred to as Yoshinagi, and these two were known as The Yoshinagi Twins Ying & Yang who are forever opposing to the other and all they stand for. I'd imagine as some sort of sadistic competition they decided to play humanity like a game of chess to settle their fued."  
"Why didn't they just fight each other instead of involving us?" Kiro presents the question, "The Yoshinagi were forbidden from physically harming the other because of the damage it will inflict on everything existing. That is why The Yoshinagi Twins used humanity to air their grievances with the other and The Third Yoshinagi raised me to fight for Tsuchi's survival. The one who adopted me was their older sister Yumo who only wished to stop the forces of light and dark from tearing humanity apart with a spark of hope that would inspire them to lay down their arms and realize who their real enemy was."   
Kira's face was expressing her astonishment adequately, "So you were trained by a... Nagi? And all this time that woman was Yumo?!" she exclaimed while thinking back to her first encounter with a sixteen year old Kainei at the age of fourteen.

The girl humming a melody to herself was positioned on her knees over a wooden raft made of several logs floating above a water bank which she collects in a bucket.  
Although the girl's father ensured he would take care of the resupply after work since her brother was sick she took it upon herself to do so.  
Kira loved her family, but hated how they wouldn't allow any of the females to do anything besides cook meals and clean around their Rogu Kyabin.  
Upon filling the last bucket she stands while securing the paddle in hand so she could begin returning to land and prove to her family that females were perfectly capable of doing a male's task.

Kira grew uneasy when suddenly all the water around her began to bubble and the raft moves uncontrollably in each direction as a whirlpool begins to steadily form underneath her watercraft.  
_'What is happening?!'_ she internally panicks before the whirlpool increases in speed which prompts her to screech shamelessly in fear: Kira was certain she was going to die here in this lake as the disobedient daughter who didn't stay in her place.  
The sudden prescence of someone else made itself present when strong arms looped around her petite body within the blink of an eye and she was suddenly being carried at an intense pace towards.  
Kira's eyes shoot open with a whimper when an uproar of water could be heard, "Don't worry about that, you're safe now." a teenage boy with uniquely colored eyes said as he continued to carry her bridal style away from danger.

Kira couldn't resist looking over the male's shoulder where her eyes widen in horror upon seeing only a part of this mysterious creature: A thin pink colored limb that she assumed was quite flexible protrudes from the water which had several strands resembling fingers that grew darker in color curling over top of Kira's watercraft.   
The girl flinches and buries her face in her savior's well defined shoulder when the wooden craft is crushed by the creature's strength into pieces and the sound of teeth chewing the wood is grotesquely apparent.  
 _'That could've been me.'_ a tear escapes her eye upon coming to that thought as the man finally reached land so he could lay her down gently. "Get out of here little girl. This is something beyond you and my comprehension." he mused the last bit about himself while turning his back to Kira so that she didn't hear it.

There standing hundreds of yards from this water creature stood 'The Orphan Hero of Tsuchi' who was known by very few as Kainei.  
He had ended the seemingly eternal war only weeks ago and was now seeking isolation in Hakate's Iha mountains which is how he ran into this gem.  
Yumo had abruptly blindsided him with a warning of a dark entity which Kainei initially assumed was Yang but The Third Yoshinagi assured her subordinate that it wasn't that powerful of an entity but had a glimmer of her brother's power.  
Kainei was perfectly fine with facing whatever this thing may be with the single Syark Skill gifted to him by Yumo when he made his pledge to serve her cause for as long as he lived: Yumo however would rather play things safe and fuse with Kainei to ensure victory with minimal harm coming to her subordinate who she felt strongly for.  
  
Kainei grasps the hilt of his sword Yamata which was strapped diagonally across his back, _'Yumo, can you give me an idea of what I'm dealing with here?'_ he asks the Yoshinagi through their mental connection.  
_'I doubt you'd be able to understand such a complex thing.'_ Yumo answers which arises an annoyed look on Kainei's defined facial features.  
_'If an eight year old managed to grasp the concept of the Yoshinagi's existence then I'm sure teenage me can comprehend this.'_ Kainei assures The Third Yoshinagi who signs in defeat.  
 _'My dearest apologies Kainei. I have no knowledge of this creature at all.'_ Yumo admits for the first time in her existence which Kainei chuckles at much to her irritation.

_'All you had to say is that you didn't know. It seems Yoshinagi woman aren't any different from human woman after all.'_ he said with a playful patronizing shake of his head that didn't settle well with Yumo, _'Shut your mouth before I leave you to battle this creature your damn self.'_ she threatened which didn't erase the small smile gracing Kainei's lips.  
_'Okay okay back to business. I already have speed on my side, but I'll need something else to deal with this thing efficiently. What do you suggest for this special case of horrific?'_ Kainei questions his life guide.  
_'We need to rid of this beast as quick as possible so we can make ourselves scarce once more. I'll grant you temporary activation of my Khomeini energy to use for Yamata.'_ Yumo answers which prompts Kainei to draw Yamata from his Scabbard which glows a vibrant purple momentarily before abandoning the Ninjato.  
  
_"Yea. That'll do."_ Kainei said before maneuvering Yamata to hold in a reverse grip with a satisfied look shaping his facial features.  
_'Use it wisely and don't overdo it. I have a feeling this creature has hundreds of limbs.'_ Yumo cautions her subordinate who signs miserably when nine more tentacles reveal themselves; looming thousands of feet above water.  
_'You had to jinx it, huh Yumo?'_ Kainei said with narrowed eyes and grit teeth, _' **That** , was bound to happen.'_ Yumo assured him and he could imagine the Yoshinagi holding up a dismissive hand to his claims.

Kira recovers from her shock to observe the older teenage male in front of her who held a Ninjato in hand, "You're going to fight that thing!?" she shouts with a shivering finger pointing in the creature's direction.  
"Well I can't just leave it here to terrorize cute girls like yourself. That wouldn't be very chivalrous of me." was his cool response as he settles into an attack stance.  
"You can't or you'll die!" Kira exclaims with tear stained cheeks and gets up to stop him from attempting something so insane but he halts her by simply flashing her a genuine smile, "Don't worry. I got this." 

Kainei shoots forward with superhuman speed which Kira finally took notice of with an audible gasp: This explained how he was able to rescue her without the need of a watercraft.  
The Yoshinagi Subordinate was sprinting effortlessly over the water which was temporarily disturbed by the soles of both Shinobi sandals padding over it repeatedly.  
Kainei positions Yamata behind his back which flares up in vibrant purple before he leaps forwards with a twirl to become a spiral of purple heading towards the creature's thick tentacle with the width of fifteen meters.  
The tentacle's mouth screeches upon being chopped in half by Kainei who appears as himself while the creature's limb meets the water which steadily engulfs it.

_'I can't believe it.'_ were Kira's thoughts as Kainei bends his knees once the soles of his footwear come into contact with another tentacle which Yamata is plunged into.  
The human fused with a Yoshinagi breaks away from the tentacle with a front flip, simultaneously infusing Yamata with Yumo's Khomeini energy and slashing vertically upward which splits his target in two from the stabbing point.  
Kira watches in a mesmerized state as Kainei weaves through the air to avoid his attacker's tentacles and repeats the process of pushing off the large limbs and slice another clean in half.  
Upon ridding of the last tentacle, Kainei shoots into the air with a twist and flip so he could hold Yamata in front of him in both hands where he charges the Ninjato with Yumo's cosmic energy: The Yoshinagi Subordinate sounds off with a battle cry a second before unleashing a wave of lethal purple into the body of water where he predicted this creature's body may be.

Kainei's use of Yumo's Khomeini energy causes the water to rise on both sides of the vertical strike; reaching the height of a tsunami which would eventually spill over on the land Kira currently occupied.  
_'Kainei.'_ Yumo warns the sixteen year old as gravity takes over his airborne form, _'I know Yumo! I will save her!'_ Kainei assures his life guide, _'You better, I told you not to overdo it!'_ The Third Yoshinagi yells at her occasional disobedient subordinate.  
_'Well at least I used it wisely which you also suggested and got the job done!'_ Kainei argues while focusing intently with his eyes shut so he could use the temporary Syark Skill to create an angelic wing imitation which allows him to travel at lightspeed towards Kira's location.  
_'If this girl's life wasn't in danger I'd strip these wings from your body and watch you crash.'_ Yumo puts the image in Kainei's head which he winces at.

Kira stares ahead at the wave of water heading towards her with a look of acceptance, _'I never thought that I would die like this.'_ she thought while hooding her eyes which shot open when she felt the familiar feel of strong arms swooping her off both feet and carrying her away at an intense speed.  
"I'm starting to think you thought I forgot about you?" Kainei says with a charismatic smile which Kira began to grow a fondness for, "Yes." she admits while resting her head on his shoulder as he lands smoothly over both Shinobi sandals.  
"I never got your name." Kainei points out while setting Kira down on her feet where she wraps both arms around his neck to keep him close, "It's Kira." she reveals, "Kainei." he says in return with his eyes locked with hers.

A sudden wave of excitement travels through Kira's petite body as she watches her savior who was most certainly attractive in her eyes: This moment didn't even feel like it was taking place in reality, instead something in those romance tales that she was quite fond of.  
Yumo could see where this was going and wanted desperately to seperate her subordinate whose hormones began acting out, _'Kainei! I demand you step away from this girl this instant or I will-'_ she had halted her speech when Kainei leans downward to press his lips against Kira's.  
The two teens had never kissed anyone before so this was a new experience for both of them which they reveled: Kainei showed passion his inexperienced partner had never been exposed to as she attempts to overcome her shyness while returning his affection.  
_'I should disown you for damaging my eyes with such a disgusting sight!'_ Yumo shouts inside the vile teenager's head who chuckles internally before responding, _'You are over reacting Yumo. Just tune us out.'_ he suggests which further irritates The Third Yoshinagi, _'You know I can't do that while inside your filthy horn dog head!'_  
  
Kira's cheeks heat up after finishing that memory which started it all and eventually lead to Kiro being born: Kainei smirks at his wife all knowingly as if he knew what Kira were thinking which only caused her cheeks to resemble an even brighter shade of red.  
"So you're just now telling me my grandmother is an actual Nagi!?" Kiro exclaiming angrily interrupts his parent's gaze from the other to their child who had both arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed.  
Kira signs while smacking her forehead, "It makes so much since now! I should've known after you killed that creature and she appeared out of nowhere during our first kiss!" this causes Kiro's face to scrunch up in disgust, "EW! I did not need to hear all of that mother!"   
"Oh! I'm so sorry son! I was just so angry at myself for not noticing something so obvious." Kira apologizes to Kiro as Kainei shakes his head with an amused look on his face as their son refuses his wife's apology and claiming how at this point she was saying these things purposefully to disturb him.


	6. Revelations & Preparation PT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiro learns more from his father before packing his things in preparation to start his journey beginning with Nanashi.

Minutes after Kira's slip up the two members of the Kashi family continued to go back and forth about the mundane incident.  
Kainei clears his throat to regain both his wife and son's attention, "Would you like for me to continue?" in response Kira and Kiro nod their heads in perfect synchronization.  
"No and yes Kiro. Yumo isn't related to you biologically because she adopted me," Kiro sucks his teeth in disappointment as Kainei turns his attention to his wife "Yes Kira, you met a Yoshinagi personally without even knowing it." he confirms Kira's conclusion.  
A question comes to Kira's mind, "So what have you two been doing together in recent years?" she was referring to those trips he would make every month and would be absent for two to three weeks.  
"After being confronted for his wrongdoings, Yang revived all who fell during the war he had a hand in fueling as an act of repentance. Yumo claims that her brother's death plagued Tsuchi's lands forever and birthed the existence of unimaginable creatures who live to only slaughter residents on Tsuchi."

The Kashi Shison's eyes light up with interest, "Mythical creatures? What kind?" Kiro asks to which Kainei chuckles at before answering, "Enlarged insects, humanoids with beastly traits, and even spirts long forgotten by Tsuchi."  
"S-Sp-Spirits?" both Kira and Kiro repeated in a disbelieving manner and fearful look in their eyes which Kainei found amusing, "These dark entities are more dangerous than any lone Elite Shinobi or Samurai army: Only Yumo and I when fused together are capable of combating these creatures."  
"And I can't?!" an offended Kiro spoke with both arms crossed firmly over his chest as he glares at his father: Although Kira herself was a capable Kunoichi nowadays after receiving lessons from her husband she knew she had no chance against something like that sea creature Kainei faced all those years ago.  
"You are a capable Shinobi, but without a Syark Skill you would be simply outmatched. And before any of you ask what that is I will tell you. A Syark Skill is a extrodinary trait unique to oneself that no one else can replicate."

Kiro somehow managed to appear more excited than he had been previously, "How do I get one?"  
"I don't think that's possible anymore Kiro. I only got mine from Yumo when I pledged to her at the age of twelve that I would forever carry out her mission to instill hope within millions. Since that day I've been gifted superhuman speed."  
"So if I want a Syark Skill I have to pledge to a Yoshinagi?" Kira muses out the question with a raised eyebrow, "Yes Kira. Once the pledge has been made Yumo will now refer to you as her Yabarashi. A human given the opportunity to serve a Yoshinagi."  
Kainei's answer didn't quell Kira's question, "But when you were fighting that creature you were using speed as well as something else? What was that?" she asks while mentally recalling the purple energy that her husband used to slay the creature.

"Yumo fused with me to grant use of her Khomeini energy: A mysterious source of power that originates from the stars only a Yoshinagi can make use of." Kainei explains, "It being limited to Yoshinagi certainly didn't stop you from putting it to use." was Kira's humorous response.  
"A Yokinagi is the label Yumo has given the process of a human and Yoshinagi fusing to become one: It grants the human vessel superior senses and a bonus Syark Skill which can be altered mid combat to counter whatever their enemy may through at them."  
"Wow! That's so awesome! I knew my father was a stellar Shinobi but this is just too much awesomeness!" Kiro exclaims with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Can I please meet Yumo father?!" this question arises a grim expression on Kainei's face which Kira immediately took noticed of and grabs his hand in an attempt to comfort her husband.  
Kainei squeezes Kira's smaller and soft hand gently as she rests her head on his shoulder, "I'm afraid that can't happen Kiro. I only caught you starting trouble with the rebellion because Yumo wasn't at our established rendezvous point and I haven't been able to locate her through our mental link."  
Kiro had not a hint of concern present on his face, "But she's a Yoshinagi! No one is a threat to her father." he stated, "All Yoshinagi are forbidden by The Yoshinagi of Creation to harm any of his creations: Yumo being the most loyal of Yodo's children would rather be subjected to torture than break her father's rule." Kainei expressed his concerns for his life guide.  
"My new mission as a Yabarashi is to locate my teacher wherever she may be and kill whoever has her held captive," Kainei reveals which earns him a skeptical look from his Shinobi son.  
  
"And I get the feeling you want me to stay here and protect mother while you go on another adventure?" Kiro was obviously envious of his father.  
Kainei stares at Kiro thoughtfully before replying, "No Kiro. My original plans were to have you become one of Yumo's Yabarashi but now.....I will have to settle for sending you elsewhere to perfect your combat skills and knowledge."  
Kiro didn't like where this was going, "What are you talking about father?" he asks while standing from his seat on his bottom, "I'm going to send you to The Nanashi Ninja Academy: Home to all aspiring Shinobi and Kunoichi who aren't bonded to an existing Ninja Clan by blood. I know the Headmaster of the academy personally so he will excuse your sudden arrival without question once you tell him you are my son."  
Kiro balls both fist with his eyes shut since they were threatening to shed tears, "Why can't I go with you father?! Why won't you allow me to fight by your side?! Am I still not good enough?!" he felt as if his father still didn't think he was worthy enough to be seen with him.

Kainei stands from his seated position to place a comforting hand over Kiro's shoulder, "Although I am impressed with your combat skills, without a Syark Skill you won't last a second against the enemies I face daily." he spoke in a genuine tone of voice.  
Kiro shrugs off his father's hand before turning his back to him, "What could a Ninja Academy possibly teach me that you haven't?"  
"I am a stellar Shinobi but I don't know it all. Headmaster Hisako and the other masters can make you a better Shinobi than me if you follow their wisdom and teachings. They are well known for transforming hundreds of defenseless into capable Ninja who still have a conscience." Kainei advocates for the institution teaching Ninja Arts.  
It was evident that Kiro didn't like the idea based off his facial expression, "Tch! This is just an excuse to get away from me. So I guess mom will be babysitting me at Nanashi?" he spoke with attitude.

Kainei shook his head, "No Kiro. You will be on your own for awhile. Kira is coming with me. Nanashi doesn't allow for parents to be on campus unless authorized for a special event."  
That definitely came as a surprise to Kira and Kiro, "W-What? How come mom gets to go with you? Why not make it a family event at this point?" he berates his father with questions.  
"Your mother is more suitable to survive the circumstances we may be put in. She is more experienced, knowledgeable, and teachable to grasp the idea of new threats."  
Kira felt her heart flutter as a blush spread across her cheeks, she knew Kainei loved her but didn't know he thought so highly of her Ninja skills despite being inactive for so long.

"Tch! Whatever, when do we leave?" Kiro asks, "As soon as possible so start packing your things now Kiro. I'll go get the tickets for our means of transportation." Kainei answers while getting to his feet and helping his wife up by offering a hand.  
"No way you're going to Zuuchi alone! I have to say goodbye to Shi-Makoto." Kiro reveals which earns him a look from his father, "Is that really necessary?"  
The aspiring Shinobi narrows his eyes with a cross of both arms over his chest, "Yes. I never bought anything for my birthday because of the rebellion and you father."  
Kainei nods his head in acknowledgement, "Well then, I guess I'll be joining you two gentlemen for a trip to Zuuchi after I wash these dishes." Kira said while collecting the wood now emptied of all food substances.

\---------------------------------------<^>\---------------------------------------

"Thanks. I really needed that." Kuran tells the older gentleman who had just removed all glass shards from his head and stitched the skin together.  
The ex member of Team Ubo had abandoned his trademark rebellion jacket for a regular cedar brown one with a black undershirt which matches his pants.  
_'I'm gonna miss that jacket.'_ were his thoughts as he exits the small business offering medical care and supplies: Kuran had both hands buried in his jacket's pockets as he walks around Zuuchi aimlessly.  
The teenage boy had no clue what to do with his life now that he no longer fought for the rebellion's cause, _'Ako.....I feel like such a piece of shit for betraying her. I wouldn't feel like this if I told her to her face I'm out of the rebellion. Doing it like this makes me feel like a pussy.'_

Kuran shuts his eyes as he emits a drawn out sign from his mouth, "What are you doing pervert?" his eyes went wide upon hearing a female voice say that word so casually.  
The ex member of Team Ubo turns his head to spot a girl no older than twelve with an annoyed but expectant look on her face which was aimed up at a man standing a few feet in front of her.  
This unknown girl had a wagon full of construction supplies trailing behind her and secured in one hand, "Why would you say that so loud!?" the man shouts quietly at her.  
"Hoping you would go away." she answers with narrowed eyes which prompts the man to look at her with disbelief, "Just one more time and I swear I'll stop!" he pleads which made Kuran angry and sick to his stomach.

The teenage boy approaches his target to grab by the collar of their shirt so he could slam them into the nearby brick wall back first, "What the hell is it you think you're doing sicko?" he says in a dangerous tone.  
"W-Wh-Who are you?!" he questions Kuran who only growls in response so he turns to the girl for an answer but only recieves a careless shrug in response, "That doesn't matter! What does is that I caught you!"  
"I'm sorry! I just need to make some money!" Kuran throws a set of knuckles into the left side of his victim's abdomen which causes them to lurch over and chase oxygen.  
Kuran forces the man in pain to stand straight up, "I don't know what's worse. Sexual involvement with little girls or trafficking them to make money off of? Either way their both to die for right?" the petrified man now had a Shuriken's sharp point pressing against his jugular.

"Mikka! Help me!" the girl was speechless due to the sudden scenario playing out and frightened of Kuran who didn't notice because he was so angry and focused on his soon to be kill.  
"Let him go! He isn't like that! Just a broke wannabe too lazy to get a job so keeps asking the only nice little girl in Zuuchi to lend him money." Mikka managed to explain in such an intense situation which arises a confused expression on Kuran's face which fades into utter disbelief and then disgust.  
"Still despicable." Kuran mutters while stepping away from the man and returning his Shuriken in its respective pouch of his Ninja Sash, "Are you seriously putting _me_ up there with child molesters?!"  
Mikka found his outrage humoring, "Well you _are_ still a pervert Ibako. _I_ still haven't forgotten abou-" as expected he wouldn't let her finish, "That was an accident Mikka! Now stop bringing it up!" the man shouts at the untethered girl.

Kuran swaps his gaze between Ibako and Mikka who continue to argue about an incident they never gave any details about, _'Probably because I'm standing right here.'_ he internally notes before giving up on potentially getting some information from Ibako that would justify him taking lethal action.  
Kuran steps forward between the bickering pair to push Ibako away from Mikka, "I don't know what your guys um.....relationship is but all I do know is I don't like you around her so step off somewhere lowlife."  
Mikka giggles in amusement as Ibako grits his teeth with balled fist, "Why am I the problem here!?" he shouts at Kuran who gives him a look as if saying 'Do I seriously need to elaborate?'  
"Let's see _Shi-Ibako_. You're arguing with a six year old," Kuran starts off with which earns him a glare from Mikka, "Hey! I just turned thirt-" the ex team Ubo member continues on; effectively ignoring her in favor of calling attention to Ibako's wrongdoings.

"You've been swindling her out of Kyros for only Nagi knows long," Ibako felt the need to clarify, "Two weeks." Mikka felt obligated to specify, "Plus five days." this earns her a glare from Zuuchi's resident drunk.  
"Lastly their is a possibility you've done some weirdo pedo shit with her." Kuran ends his statement which prompts both individuals eyes to widen and mouths go agape.  
"I'm not a child molester! Just an alcoholic and nothing more you stupid kid!" Ibako shouts at Kuran's insinuation, "Yea! What he said! I wouldn't let anyone touch me any type of way!" Mikka was now at the drunk's side and assaulting the ex rebel with her high pitched octave.  
Kuran initially only stares at the two in disbelief, "Yea right." he was not at all expecting for the small girl to reel a leg back and throw mercilessly into his groin so hard his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"That is exactly what I'd do if Ibako tried something with me!" she shouts at teen on his knees and forehead pressed against the concrete below which erupts howling laughter from Ibako.  
_'This girl is no joke! I.....can respect that.'_ Kuran realizes while struggling to find his footing after recovering from the blow that left his balls aching painfully, "I'm...convinced." he mutters while casting his eyes between Ibako and Mikka.  
" _Both_ of you are coming with me! If two are going to bother me then at least make yourselves useful." Mikka said authoritatively before stepping off; taking the wagon with her and leaving behind two stunned men.  
_'How the hell can she be so bossy and sure of herself?'_ he thinks before unconsciously recalling Kiro's efforts against Team Ubo, _'Zuuchi raises confident children unlike Kubaek despite them both being poor economies. How is that?'_ he wonders while deciding to humor Mikka since he had nothing else going for him.

"Where are you leading us to?" Kuran asks after catching up with Mikka to match her pace, "My father's weapon shop. Some idiot vandalized the property last night and now he has to fix it on his own because he hates asking for help." she reveals.  
Kuran's eyes go wide once she mentioned a weapon shop, "If your old man doesn't like help then why are you forcing us along?" Ibako asks on the other side of Mikka.  
"I'm his _beloved_ daughter idiot. I can convince him to allow some things even mother can't." she answers in a haughty manner which Ibako growls at, "I better be getting paid for this." he mutters which Mikka scoffs at.  
The girl casts Ibako a disgusted look, "So you can buy more Usurai Sake again like last time?" she guesses while mentally recalling the times he lied to her about using Kyros for something useful so he could better his life.

Ibako hangs his head with shame, "I know I've been dishonest with you for awhile-." he admits which promots her to cut him off, "More like since we first met lowlife!" she said bitterly.  
"This time I mean it Mikka.....I really want to do something beneficial to me in the long term and not just for a few hours." Ibako sounded sincere which gets him a skeptical look from Mikka which steadily changed to a sympathetic one.  
"Argh! You are so pathetic." Mikka says while glaring at Ibako before facing forward, "I'll talk to my father." she muses to both Ibako and Kuran's shock, "Really? You're giving _this_ another chance?" the ex rebel says in utter disbelief.  
Mikka then casts Kuran a glare, "I like you new guy since you aren't a lowlife loser, but don't question _anything_ I do because just because I'm younger than you! Got that?" when she doesn't look away from him he gives her a verbal response, "Yea...okay."

_'Why the hell am I going along with this?'_

\---------------------------------------<^>\---------------------------------------

The Kashi family exit Iha's mountains and were currently padding on the wide dirt road leading to Zuuchi: Kainei and Kiro both wore backpacks while Kira had a suitcase which her husband freed her from the burden of carrying.  
"Wow! I can't believe I'm not only leaving home, but Zuuchi too!" Kiro spoke excitedly who was ahead of his parents several feet, "The Nanashi Academy isn't located on Hakate but its own seperate island. You won't be seeing Zuuchi for some time son." Kainei revealed.  
Kiro spun around to face his parents while continuing to move forward by stepping backwards, "What?! Really?! I never been on an island before. I wonder what it's like?" he ends his reply with a thoughtful expression which turns to one of peril when the heel of one foot slams into a medium sized rock.  
Kainei shakes his head in disapproval as Kiro hits the ground back first, "Kiro! Watch where you are going at all times!" Kira scolds her son while running over to him with a worried facial expression.

"I'm fine!" Kiro says with an annoyed huff upon shooting to his feet as soon as he heard his worrisome mother approaching who stops in her tracks and signs in relief.  
"Good. You are okay." she says which further annoyed her son, "I won't die by tripping over a rock mother!" he said while skillfully kicking said rock upward so he could snatch it out of the air to hold in front of Kira's face.  
" _Actually_ , I'll have you know son that there has been plenty of people who have died like that." Kira says while taking the beautiful granite from Kiro's hand to place gently against one side of his head, "They tripped over something and fell on a rock that hit right there." she explains.  
Kiro scoffs at that with a look of disbelief, "Even if that is a thing which _it's not_. You'd have to be brainless to die like that!" he says before taking the granite back from his mother to toss idly back and forth between both hands.

"So does that make you a half-wit son? You did qualify for half of that _'brainless'_ death to be possible." Kainei points out which earns him a glare from his son as he passes by which prompts Kira to follow.  
"Tch! No it doesn't!" Kiro answers the rather rhetorical question while running temporarily to catch up with his parents after storing the rather impressive granite in his hood's front pocket.  
The family of three enter Zuuchi where they receive looks from everyone they pass by: Kainei made sure to wear a dull sage green cloak to hide his armor so that he wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention; apparently it didn't matter because his wife's beauty was drawing all seeing eyes.  
The Kashi family Atama was tempted to give some of these men a swift end that he was more than capable of delivering in various ways: Women also found themselves drawn to the sight of his Shinobi son who appeared as innocent as can be but somehow still come off as dangerous.

"I'll lead the way!" Kiro announced while stepping between his parents a few paces in front of them, "How far is Shi-Makoto's shop from here?" Kira asks her son.  
"Not far I think. I don't really remember how Iong I was running around Zuuchi last night searching for a weapon shop." He answers with a glance over his shoulder.  
Kiro couldn't wait to see Sachi again so he could tell the old man he met yesterday that he was no longer in trouble with his father and ask for costume paint job for Kato while he was there.  
The purple eyed boy became even more estatic when _Makoto's Weapon Shop_ comes into view so he takes off into a sprint towards the entrance of the establishment.  
  
Kiro was not at all expecting to spot two familiar faces walking on opposite sides of a girl around his age pulling a wagon which prompts him to skid to a halt.  
The unlikely trio turn their heads in Kiro's direction which prompts Kuran's eyes to widen, Zuuchi's resident drunk to eye him curiously, and this mystery girl to study him: She had fair colored white skin, neck length mocha brown hair, jade green eyes, and wore a tawny brown kimono with a parakeet colored obi.  
"You must be Kiro. I'm Makoto Mikkia." she introduces herself while holding out her hand for him to shake which he does so with a raised eyebrow.  
"Um? How do you know me?" he asks before yelping in pain when she twists his wrist with an angry expression, "How couldn't I know about the idiot who played a part in making my father's shop a mess!? Next time you decide to play Ninja try not to make a gigantic mess!"

"Yes!" Kiro replied instantly with a nod of his head before signing in relief when Mikka released his abused limb, "What was that about?" Kainei asks after scanning all who were present with a confused facial expression.  
The little girl darts her eyes to meet Kainei's, "Just scolding your son for making a mess in my father's working place!" she answers with hostility which makes Kiro cringe while Kira chuckles and Kainei remains indifferent.  
"Aren't you boisterous." Kira observes with a humored smile and kneeling over so she was at Mikka's eye level, "Yes I am!" the girl said in a prideful manner while holding her chin up with her eyes shut and arms crossed.  
Ibako laughs at this which draws both Kainei and Kiro's eyes to him, "Drunk and traitor. Why are you two here with her?" Kainei questions both younger males who appeared to be intimidated by such a simple question, "Yea! Last time I seen this guy was passed out after drinking too much poison, and you were.....doing the right thing."

Kuran obviously hadn't been expecting that to come from Kiro's mouth and was visibly surprised to recieve some form of appreciation, "I'm just here helping the mess I partook in." he answers which earns him a look from Mikka.  
"Hey! What do you mean by that? Are you implying that you trashed my father's place too?!" the angry questions Kuran after whipping around on him to aim an index finger at.  
"Is that you Mikka?" Sachi's voice could be heard on the other side of the wooden door which opens up seconds later to reveal the balding man tasked with cleaning up last night's mess.  
"Yes father it is your beloved daughter who has brought supplies to help with reconstruction and two servants who _won't_ complain about _anything_ you ask them to do." Mikka affirms as if that were necessary while also laying down the ground rules for Kuran and Ibako.

Sachi was about to reply to his daughter but was thrown off by the sight of Kiro who was accompanied by both parents who all had bags packed, "Kiro? What are you doing here?"  
The aspiring Shinobi initially only smiles in response, "I'm here to say goodbye Shi-Makoto since I have to leave in order to advance my Ninja training!" he answers excitedly.  
"Leaving already? Why so soon? Is it because of the Tokuda may return?" Sachi asks which earns him an offended look from Kiro, "No! If they were returning I would stay here in Zuuchi until they were all defeated!"  
Kainei signs before deciding it was best to speak on his son's behalf so this would go by quicker, "There are bigger problems on Tsuchi than the rebellion. My son isn't ready so I'll be sending him to Nanashi for the time being while Kira and I are away." he explains.

The Kashi family Atama gives his son and wife a look that perfectly communicated nonverbally that they should be leaving now, "But father I have yet to purchase a birthday present of my choosing." Kiro complained.  
Kainei was about to argue with his son about how they didn't have time for such things but decided against that, "What is it you want? Or do you not know yet?" he questions his son who adopts a thoughtful facial expression.  
Kiro smiles after seemingly making up his mind, "I want a design on Koto!" he answers while patting his reliable Scabbard, "You may have to pick something else Kiro. That kind of thing takes six hours at the minimum. We'll surely miss the water transport." Kira tells her son.  
"I don't want anything else mother." Kiro says which prompts Sachi to speak up, "You could stay at my house for the night and catch the first boat out of Zuuchi since I live closer to the docks than most. It would be my pleasure to have you three as honorable guest." he proposed.

_'That's not a terrible idea.'_ - **Kainei** -


End file.
